No, no y ¿no?
by Mushaid
Summary: Tu culpa, 12 años sin problemas sociales y entonces aparece John Watson, el tiene que hacerse responsable por ello, cualquiera que sea la razon


No podía dejar pasar la fecha sin subir algo de estos dos, separados son geniales, pero juntos, yo los adoro!, vale, vale ademas, hoy se estrena la segunda temporada y tenía que festejar con una pequeña historia sin mencionar que es año nuevo y hablando de eso... FELIZ 2012! que sea un año de exito para todos!

Ahora si, les dejo esto de regalo ojala les guste, gracias por leer y si dejan un review pues gracias al doble!

...

-No, no y no John, cuando digo que no, es no, ¿Entendiste?- Sherlock Holmes el detective consultor mas grande de todos los tiempos (por no decir que es el único) acababa de dar una orden, mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del departamento cual león enjaulado, haciendo alarde de todo su autocontrol para no golpear al genio de aquella ridícula idea, y como no iba a serlo, si al que se le ocurrió era de Scotland Yard.

-Idiotas-mascullo enfadado como tantas otras veces, lo único que no encajaba en la escena era que ese aludido doctor no compartía aquel enojo, ni siquiera intentaba calmar a Holmes, al contrario solo lo incitaba a seguir con sus discretas risas y su mirada de burla que lo seguía por la habitación.

-Si Sherlock, lo que tu digas pero por mas idiotas que sean, vas a ir, escucha tomaremos un taxi llegaremos allá y...-

-Me llevaras al pabellón de fusilamiento-interrumpió el detective dejándose caer en el sillón intentando ahogarse con una almohada- mejor enciérrame en una celda con Moriarty, moriré mas rápido y con dignidad-suspiro con su aire dramático haciendo que Watson por fin soltara una carcajada.

-Tranquilo Sherlock además será divertido-

Ese fue el límite, ¿¡Divertido! Como pensaba que sería ¡divertido!

-Por favor ya paso, la maldita navidad ya paso, entonces porque tengo que ir a una estúpida posada y ¡en año nuevo!-

Watson suspiro, sabía que no seria fácil llevarlo, pero el realmente quería ir, y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de tener un festejo después de la navidad que pasaron.

-Sherlock, es la primera vez, llevas ¿Cuanto, 8, 10 años conociéndolos? y es el primer año que te invitan-

-Si por tu culpa- sentencio.

-¡Genial! Ahora crees que es mi culpa, puedo saber ¡oh gran señor!, ¿Por qué maldita sea tengo que cargar con ese estúpido honor?-salto poniéndose en pie para encarar al hombre con bata en el sofá.

Sherlock se levanto con esa astuta mirada de "¿Qué nunca usas tu cerebro?", para explicar lo que lógicamente era algo obvio, suspiro hondo y se coloco frente al otro.

-Son 12 años John, y durante todo ese tiempo nunca tuve que preocuparme por fiestas o tontas conversaciones , entonces aparece un medico que se pasa su tiempo a mi lado sonriéndole a la gente por mero capricho, lo que al parecer para la gente es signo de normalidad, pero lo que realmente es tu culpa es hacerme ver más humano, el recordarle al mundo que me importa alguien y que tengo un corazón que me hace decir "si" cuando me mira con esos ojos suplicantes para entrar a un estúpido intercambio al que no quiero ir, pero que te quiera tanto no significa que me deje de quejar, y lo más probable es que tampoco vaya el día de hoy, bueno ahora aclarado el punto, podemos volver a lo realmente importante y decidir ¿si vamos o no?-

Termino, como si lo dicho hubiera sido algo tan común como el decidir que desayunarían, pero para el rubio eso fue una bomba que lo dejo en blanco, oyó mal o el detective dijo "que te quiera tanto", no, lo más probable es que escuchara mal, entonces porque su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido, sus mejillas se sentían calientes y su boca no lograba cerrarse por la impresión, y debía ser muy notorio porque de pronto Sherlock lo vio un tanto preocupado.

-John ¿estas bien?-

-Si, es decir…ehh… yo… ¿me podrías repetir lo último que dijiste?-logro balbucear mientras sentía que las piernas le fallaban.

-Si, dije que decidiéramos que haremos esta noche, ¿seguro que está bien?-pregunto incrédulo

-¡No Sherlock!, maldita sea, la parte en la que dijiste que me querías, y no te juro que no estoy bien -grito exasperado, ¿Cómo se supone que alguien que supuestamente es un genio, no entendía lo delicado de la situación?

Entonces paso algo ilógico, Sherlock sonrío, sarcástico, divertido, ¿seductor?, y acercándose lentamente Watson retrocedía sin entender, hasta que la pared le obstruyo el paso.

-Ahhh te refieres a mi imperceptible declaración ¿verdad?-el rubio solo asintió mientras saltaba por la sorpresa de sentir los largos dedos del otro en su cintura, sin mencionar de esa última pregunta en su oído-pues sí, te quiero, es mas según los hechos creo que te amo, eres el único que puede manipular esta mente con su sola mirada, por el cual tuve que aceptar que tengo un punto débil sin el que no puedo vivir-termino mientras abrazaba más a su compañero de piso, el cual se sentía desfallecer, el aroma de Sherlock, la grave voz en su oído y esas manos que se paseaban por su cadera le nublaban la mente.

No sabía como reaccionar mentiría si dijera que le desagradaba aquello, pero tampoco estaba seguro de ello, ¿Qué se ponía que tenía que hacer?, estaba asustado, eso era claro, pero no entendía la razón, entonces como campanas del cielo, su celular sonó, haciendo que ambos regresaran a la tierra, John empujo al castaño y corrió a leer el texto que le enviaron.

-Jeje, es Lestrade, sabes es un poco tarde y quieren empezar con el intercambio, nos necesitan…-¿patético? No importa siempre que pueda huir de esa mirada, todo estaría bien

-Oh, con que ese es el problema, no importa yo puedo entregar mi regalo en este mismo cuarto-Watson no pudo reaccionar, tan pronto volteo para pedir explicación, Sherlock lo había tomado de la cintura y le planto un beso en los labios, hambriento, deseoso, el rubio no pudo reaccionar hasta que la lengua del otro se abrió paso en su boca para devorarla por completo, fue ahí cuando entendió que el miedo que tenia era porque quizás eso no era real, una fantasía mas de su subconsciente que ahora estaba sucediendo, y correspondió el beso, con dulzura, cariño y entrega, suspirando, haciendo solo que el deseo del detective aumentara, pero igual que como comenzó se fue, dejando a John con ansia de mas, sin soltar el abrigo del otro se reclino en su pecho sonriendo.

-Bueno…fue un buen regalo supongo-balbuceo entre jadeos, maldición, Sherlock besaba excelente-creo que el mío no será tan bueno-

-No creas, una bufanda siempre es útil-soltó con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Tu?, que diablos porque me sorprendo, ya sabias que te iba a regalar yo, la pregunta es ¿Cómo lograste que yo fuera el tuyo?-pregunto curioso alejándose para ver a los ojos al de enfrente.

-Lógica querido, simple lógica, ahora, supongo que no iremos a la fiesta ¿cierto?-cuestiono apegando más a su ahora amante

-Elemental mi querido Sherlock, elemental-rio divertido arrojando sus brazos al cuello del otro mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

En Londres campanas y gritos anunciaban el nuevo año, las luces inundaban la ciudad, Scotland Yard brindaba por el nuevo año, dando por hecho que John no convenció a su sociópata favorito a celebrar, pero no importaba, que el mundo girara y el 2012 llegara, es más si Moriarty aparecía era irrelevante, porque para el 221 B de Baker strett, en ese instante todo era perfecto.

-Feliz año John-

-Feliz año Sherlock-


End file.
